Wagstaff Wave
by disastermovieguy
Summary: A scientist in Wagstaff City has predicted a natural disaster soon to come. After an quick earthquake will come an 200 foot tsunami into the city and other nearby cities, But no one believes him due to his rogue past. But when his predictions comes true, the locals in Wagstaff City must scramble to survive.
1. Chapter 1

WAGSTAFF WAVE - A MARTHA SPEAKS DISASTER FANFIC!

HELLO READER! HERES ANOTHER DEADLY DISASTER STORY FOR MARTHA SPEAKS JUST FOR YOU! Hope you enjoy!

Out in the pacific ocean is a small fishing boat caught in a deadly storm.

TD, Helen, Truman, Carolina, and Alice are all on the boat.

Td was looking out with a telescope and Carolina was with him.

Truman was at the upper deck trying to ride out the cruel waves. Alice was helping Truman with navigation and stuff and Helen is inside the boat.

Now, the ship isn't like I was made in the old times. No . It was a modern fishing boat. All steel and Alice and Truman tried to figure out where they were but couldn't get a clear signal.

In the middle of the boat is a giant metal moving hook that's holding a huge metal cage with fishes inside 12 feet into the air. It was swaying back and forth. Beside that is the upper deck on which Truman and Alice were to see far into the ocean.

But they could only see dark clouds and mean water with and lighting flashes and thunder.

TD and Carolina were standing near where the swaying cage of fish was.

Carolina: " TD, Honey. I'm so scared!"

Td hugged Carolina tightly. Carolina did the same but they were both facing out into the ocean.

TD: " Don't worry Carolina. We'll get out of this. I promise."

Suddenly, thunder boomed.

Carolina shrieked and let go of TD at the same time.

Suddenly, Helen came bursting out through the door with a face or relief.

Helen: " GOOD NEWS, GUYS! HELP IS ON THE WAY! I JUST GOT A SIGNAL LONG ENOUGH AND CALLED THE RESCUE SQUAD! WERE GOING TO MAKE IT!"

Everyone gave a sigh of relief knowing they their chance of survival has gotten bigger.

TD: " See, told you, Carolina."

They both hugged again.

Again came a flash of lighting, scaring Helen this time. But this flash of light was so great that Truman was able to see a giant wave of water in the distance.

A tsunami.

At the same time, Truman gave a horrified look and thunder boomed once again.

Truman came running down the stairs from the navigation and control room and went towards Helen, TD, and Carolina.

Truman: " Guys! BAD NEWS! I just saw a-"

But he never got the chance to finish his sentence because then they all heard an helicopter.

Carolina and TD were still partly hugging. Carolina pointed towards the helicopter which was right over their heads in delight.

Carolina: " it's the rescue squad! Were going to live!"

Everyone cheered except for Truman.

Everyone stood silent when someone in the helicopter was shouting with a loudspeaker thingie to the people on the fishing boat.

Rescue Squad Person 1: " Were going to lower a rope and I will take one by one all of you into the helicopter!"

Everyone understood and agreed.

He rope was being lowered and there was a 6 foot male covered in black clothes tied to the rope and he was going to carry one kid at a time.

The helicopter shined a bright light over the boat.

Everyone was looking up and smiling but Truman wasn't smiling. For he knew that he saw a tsunami.

The black clothe covered male took Alice first and they started going up.

Suddenly, a small but rough wave shook the boat so violently that the cage attached to the metal claw of the entire arm suddenly snapped out of place.

And the entire cage came falling down.

Truman: " LOOK OUT!"

Everyone ran but the cage struck Carolina in a instant.

Everyone looked back and saw that 75% of Carolina's body was pressured by the huge heavy cage. Only Carolinas neck and head weren't contacting the cage and Carolina's arms weren't touching the cage either.

But her arms felt weak and they were bleeding. Carolina was like half dead.

She was moaning silently and she could hardly open her eyes completely and she was stuck right there. She couldn't move. Her legs were like immobilized and Carolina couldn't feel them and not only that.

There was blood all over her. After all. It was raining and everyone watched in horror as they saw a pool of blood right there where Carolina was resting.

But TD was the most scared since TD promised her they would get out of this and now it looks like a life or death situation for Carolina.

And Td and Carolina were a couple now.

Td: " C'mon guys! We have to take that cage out from crushing Carolina! Hurry up! SHE'S DYING!"

Everyone went over to the cage and they all were ready to haul it away from Carolina.

TD: " Ready, Set, Pull!"

Everyone struggled to pull but they couldn't move it from Carolina's legs and stomach.

Thunder boomed again.

Suddenly, the guy in the rope was ready to take another person.

TD was worried.

Helen: " I'll go."

She went and rope was being un-lowered again.

TD: " No! We need more… people!"

He struggled to pull up the cage and push it away so one of guys in the rescue squad can bring down an bed for injured people or something.

TD was on the brink of crying. He still couldn't get the cage out of Carolina.

He can see Carolina's face and she wasn't feeling good….AT ALL!

The guy in the rope appeared again. He told them how they were going to save the girl trapped but theirs a tsunami coming in the distance and it's getting closer and there might not be enough time to get everyone, since one is nearly dead by an huge heavy cage full of fish squishing her.

Now, TD was crying!

A tsunami was coming their way! And it looks like TD has to abandoned Carolina and he has to go with Truman or HE might die as well.

TD didn't want to leave Carolina but it appears that he has no choice. Either Carolina dies or HE and Truman might die as well.

TD went over to Carolina and bended down to her and whispered to her ear.

TD: " I love you."

He went over to the guy on the rope and so did Truman. The guy wanted to see if he could carry both of them and discovered that he did! Hooray!

The rope started to go up.

The tsunami was heading right towards them!

TD looked down and screamed in horror as the wave engulfed the boat.

TD: "NOOOOOOOOO-

-OOOOOOOOOO!

Suddenly, TD woke up and found out that Helen was shaking him.

Helen: " TD, are you alright! You were yelling in your sleep!"

Td had a horrified look on his face and discovered that he only dreaming and he gave a great sigh of relief!

He looked towards Helen and saw he was still in his bed and remembered that Helen was having a sleepover at his house but they fell asleep in the middle of the night.

Td didn't look good at all.

TD: " That's the third time this week!"

Helen: " Huh?"

TD: " That's the third time I had that same dream!"

Helen: " You mean, where you were on the fishing boat and there was this storm and Carolina die-"

TD: " NO! STOP! Don't say that! Don't say that! Don't say that! Don't say that…

Td looked as if he was about to cry for real again.

Td covered his face with his pillow.

He continued to whisper but Helen and Martha heard him loud and clear.

TD: " Don't say that…..Don't say that….Don't say that…"

Helen and Martha looked at each other with sad looks.

Helen took the pillow off from Td's head.

Helen: " Don't worry TD. It was just a dream. It never happened. Carolina still loves you and she's still alive."

TD let out one tear of sadness from his eyes.

Td: " I know. I know."

TD stood up and yawned.

TD: " Then why do keep getting that same dream! Huh? WHY! WHY! WHY?

Now, he looked stressed.

Helen patted TD's shoulder.

Helen: " Don't worry about a thing." Its just a dream. Maybe its just something in life that you just have to experience. I'm pretty sure it doesn't mean anything."

Td looked a bit better but he was still unsure about all this.

Helen looked behind her and at the clock on the wall.

Helen: " Its 6:00 in the morning, TD. We can have breakfast early, no?

Td: " I guess."

Helen: " C'mon, TD! Cheer up! I'm sure that you will spend some time with Carolina and maybe that will make you feel better, no?"

TD: " Yes, having a date with her or just spending some time with her will make me feel better, but that's not going to happen for a while, since I have stuff to do."

Helen: " Don't worry, TD. It was just a dream!"

TD sighed.

TD: " I know, but its still kind of ….strange.

Helen: " May I get some cereal in your kitchen to eat, TD?"

TD: " Sure, but brush your teeth first."

Helen: " Oki Dokee."

Td threw himself back to his bed and pondered hard.

TD'S THOUGHTS: " What could that dream mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heller guys and girls ( whoever is reading this) I present you the first romance Martha speaks fanfic! Written by me!**

**Huzzah!**

**There is romance in this story in this chapter and more love will come on the way!**

**Martha speaks wag staff wave-**

**Chapter 2-**

_Its now in the morning and Helen was just finishing breakfast._

_Helen ate the last of her cereal and drank all the milk left as well._

_Helen: "All done!"_

_She got up and carried the bowl and put it on the sink in Td's kitchen._

_Td finished his cereal some time ago already._

_Martha: " Done with my breakfast!'_

_She licked her mouth._

_Helen patted her stomach lightly three times._

_Helen: " I love fruit loops!"_

_Td was standing next to the door in the living room and he had his arms crossed and his face still looked just a bit pale._

_Helen and Martha started coming towards the living room and they saw Td standing against the wall but near the door which lead outside._

_TD: " Yeah, I can tell you like Fruit Loops, Helen."_

_Helen had her stuff packed up. Her sleeping bag and pillow and she was also carrying Martha's doggie bed._

_It wasn't too heavy to carry but it did made Helen wobble once in a while when she walked._

_Helen: " Its time for us to go Td. I have to get ready for school. It starts in 30 minutes."_

_TD: " Yeah, I know."_

_He opened the door for them._

_Martha walked out first and then Helen. _

_But she turned around._

_Helen: " Td."_

_TD still held the door opened and faced Helen._

_Td: " Yeah?"_

_Helen: " See you at school and don't worry about that dumb dream TD. I'll talk to Carolina and see if she can cheer you up. Okay?"_

_Td suddenly sparked a little._

_Td: " Gee, thanks Helen" _

_Helen: " Your welcome."_

_She walked away and Td closed the door shut._

_He sighed once again and realized that he should get ready as well._

_Ooo0oooo0oooo0oooo_

_Td was all ready._

_He had his tomato shirt on and yeah all that clothes he always wears in the cartoon in Martha Speaks._

_He had his backpack which was completely blue and it said Jansport on it in white bubble letters._

_He went into the living room and sat on the couch and he had a remote in his hands and turned on the TV to see a cartoon of course. _

_He still had about 5 minutes until the bus came._

_He was watching an old cartoon called CowBoys and Invaders. I made that up by the way but it reminds me of this movie called Cowboys and Aliens. _

_Haven't seen it though._

_Not sure if I want to._

_Td: " Woah! Look out for that machine blaster , Joe!"_

_He was talking about the show by the way._

_5 minutes passed._

_Td realized it and he turned off the TV and charged out the door and saw the bus had just arrived._

_He got into the bus and the bus drove down the lonely old wrecked street._

_Oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0ooooo0oooo_

_TD was not at school. _

_He was at his locker getting the things he needed for the first class on the agenda. _

_Td was humming._

_Helen: " Hello, TD. Nice to see you."_

_Td stopped humming and looked around and saw Helen._

_He looked back to his open locker._

_TD: " Oh, Hello, Helen. Nice to see you too."_

_A few seconds later he heard another VERY familiar voice behind him._

_Carolina: " Hello, TD. Nice to see you."_

_Td beamed quickly for he knew EXCALTLY who that was._

_He turned around in delight._

_Td: " Carolina!"_

_Carolina walked towards TD and hugged him._

_They kissed._

_Td: " It's a pleasure to see you Carolina. How's it going?"_

_Carolina: " Fine. And you?"_

_Td grew a bit sad again._

_TD: " I'm not feeling so fine."_

_Carolina: " Yeah, I know. You had that dream again, didn't you?"_

_TD: " Wha? How did you know?'_

_Carolina: " Helen told me about it."_

_TD: " She did!?"_

_Carolina: " Yup."_

_TD: " Don't you think its strange that I had that same dream for like 3 times this week?"_

_Carolina: " Yeah, it is kind of strange but Td…._

_TD: " Yeah?"_

_Carolina: " You shouldn't let that get you. Its just a dream. I am certain that it doesn't mean anything!"_

_TD: " Helen told me the same thing."_

_Carolina: " Yeah well, she's probably right then."_

_Td remained silent._

_Carolina rested her palm upon TD"S right shoulder and looked closely at him._

_Carolina: " I know. Its an awful nightmare and I can't imagine me having the same problem but cheer up TD. I'm still alive here. You can't let a simple dream get you in the way of other things."_

_Td still seemed a bit sad._

_Carolina: " Tell you what pumpkin. I will go out with you perhaps today or tomorrow. Depending and we can have a lot of time on just ourselves. Does that sound good?"_

_Td smiled._

_Td: " Yeah, THAT does sound good, Carolina. Thanks."_

_Carolina: " Anytime."_

_She leaned in closer and kissed him again._

_She turned to leave and started walking away._

_Carolina: " See ya TD!"_

_Td: " See ya."_

_He got a notebook from his locker and shut his locker and locked it with his lock._

_Helen watched the entire thing._

_She smiled._

_And she went over to TD._

_Td was just about to leave when Helen spoke to him._

_Helen: " Feel better TD?"_

_Td: " Yeah, I do.. Thanks to you too Helen. You're a good friend."_

_Helen: " Anytime Td. Lets go to our class."_

_Td: " Sure."_

_And away they went._

**Chapter 2 is finished. That's kind of a long chapter, no? Well, I included romance. HOORAY!**

**Chapter 3 come soon!**


End file.
